Maybe One Day
by DivergentLover6
Summary: Maybe one day, I can forget my past. Forget Tobias, forget Robert. But I can't. Because he was right there, breathing, alive and standing in front of me. He knew who I was the moment he saw me. And he knew that I forgot him. But I didn't. I could never forget Toby. He was a scar, engraved onto my heart...(On Hiatus)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters**

* * *

_Tris Prior has a dark past swirled with despair and anger. She is forced to leave her home and her few friends to move to Chicago. After meeting Four, she realizes that there was something familiar about him, something that blended into her childhood memories. But the moment he saw her, he knew immediately. And he knew that she forgot him..._

* * *

I stare out into the open from my bedroom window.

The cold autumn wind swept through the city. The sky was a murky grey color. Everything here seemed so drab and dull. The trees and flowers lost their youth and wither away. The sun is hidden forever behind the shadow of the clouds. And the bright and happy atmosphere dies. Replaced by sorrow and grief.

This was the city that I was forced to move to. Chicago. The uninviting coldness was traumatizing. It made me feel lonely and miserable. Maybe because I had to let go too much and too fast. Because those I cared about was torn away from me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ouch. I look down to see that I skimmed my knee._

_"Are you okay?" A voice asks._

_I look up to see who was there. _

_A boy with mysterious blue eyes and brown hair._

_He reaches out his hand._

_I stare at him for awhile then takes it as he pulls me up. _

_"I'm Tobias." He doesn't let go of my hand._

_"And I'm Beatrice."_

_He smiles. I smile back._

_And a great friendship was born._

* * *

Tomorrow was the day when all of my worst nightmares would come true. In other words, the first day of school. I dreaded school. I hated people. I hated teachers. I hated homework. So I'll probably not have any friends. Besides, I'm the "new girl" this year.

I slump on my bed; my eyelids become heavy; and I fall asleep.

* * *

_I was standing by the park. _

_"Hey Toby." I grin._

_"Hey Bea." He smiles then runs toward me._

_Suddenly he stops. As if there were a bigger force, pulling him back, forcing him to leave._

_His eyes were shot wide open, in fear._

_"Goodbye, Beatrice." He whispers._

_"What, no, Tobias..."_

_Before I had time to finish, he was swept away into the darkness. All I could hear now was my own breathing. The landscape of the park fades away._

_A faint outline of a school emerges. I see Tobias with some of his friends._

_"Toby!" I shout and fling myself right into his arms._

_But I felt nothing. I went right through him. I was a ghost._

_I hear voices from behind me. I turn around._

_And I see Toby, my Toby kissing another girl. _

_"No, Toby!" I screamed on top of my lungs._

_Then everyone turned to stare at me. I was suddenly visible. _

_"Well, look who we have here." Toby says. "Just another desperate girl, begging on her knees for me." _

_He snickers._

_Soon everyone starts to laugh. Including him._

_I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming down my face._

_Toby puts a hand on my shoulder and looks right into my eyes._

_"Aww, don't cry little girl, I can't stand to see you like that. What's wrong, I hope is wasn't me..." _

_Then, he bursts out into a fit of laughter. Everyone else joins in._

_"Good one Tobias."_

_"You should have seen her face bro."_

_"It was priceless."_

* * *

I wake up, startled. My face was stained with tears and I was gasping for air.

Ever since he left, I have nightmares all night. Now it was even worse. Because my heart was ripped out once more.

I look at my alarm clock. _6:20_

It was too late to sleep again so I decided to get up.

I put on a baggy black hoodie and a pair of sweats with my black high top converse.

I look at myself in the mirror.

Ever since I moved, ever since I lost him _and_ Robert, I didn't care about how I looked. Robert always told me how I was naturally beautiful but I never saw that. I was short, skinning, and anything but beautiful. So what was the point of wearing make-up and pretty clothes if you had an ugly face?

I sigh as I made my way downstairs. My brother was already there, reading a book.

Seriously. Who would wake up early on the first day of school to read?

"Well, you're up early, Beatrice." He says.

"I could say the same to you, Caleb. And it's Tris, not Beatrice." I say as glare at him.

"Someone's in a crappy mood today."

"It's the first day of school, how could you not?"

I roll my eyes. Caleb was always the smart one. The one who always got A's. The one who studied ahead of class. The one who actually liked to learn.

Though _I_ wasn't dumb. At my old school, I was usually the one to get the highest mark. Now, I just don't feel like it. I don't feel like learning. I don't feel like listening. And I don't even feel like talking.

Why did we have to move? Everything was fine in Abnegation, the small town we lived in before. I had friends, I had Robert, I had everything I needed, maybe not everything I wanted though… At least I had friends. Friends who would cheer me up when I was down; friends who helped my get passed my darkest times; friends who were there for me; friends like Robert.

"Hey _Tris_, time to go." Caleb shout from outside.

"I'm driving myself, weirdo." I yell back.

I heard a car door slam and leave.

Typical Caleb. It was half an hour before school even started.

Oh well, I guess I'll leave as well. First impressions _are _important.

After making four wrong turns, I finally pull up into the school parking lot.

I just sat in my car for a while, observing everything I see. The school was three stories high and behind it was a huge field. In front of it were some tennis and basketball courts.

Then I look at the people. The jocks were all playing basketball, surrounded by lots of girls that wore skirts that were way too short and too much make-up. There were a few groups of people sitting on the benches outside with their noses in their books. Caleb, I immediately thought.

I pulled my hood up and put in ear buds. The music blasted in my ear and I soon tunned out to everything around me.

Suddenly, something hit me on the head, hard. I look around to see that all the jocks were all looking at me.

Of course, because it was their basketball that hit me.

A tall muscular guy with short brown walked over to me.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He says in a deep voice.

I gaze into his mesmerizing and mysterious deep blue eyes.

"Just ignore her; she's probably just a freshman." A voice says in the back.

"Yeah, Four, don't waste your time." One of the girls says with the sweetest seductive voice.

I roll my eyes and then punched "Four" in the jaw.

He pulls back, both hands gripping onto his face. He stares at me hard, like I did something wrong.

His eyes were full of hurt and desolation.

I couldn't take them anymore and look away.

"By the way, I'm a junior." Is all I say before I walk away and resume listen to my music.

Jerks. I thought. He totally deserved that. Well, maybe not him. He was kind of nice for asking if I was okay. Maybe I shouldn't have punched him. And his eyes. They remind me of someone. Maybe that was why I decided to punch him. For all those years of suffering he let me through.

I am greeted by someone in the office.

"Beatrice Prior, right?" She asks.

"Yes, but call me Tris." I smile.

"Okay, Tris, here is your schedule. I'll see you around."

I look at the piece of paper in my hands:

**AP Literature (Room 221)**

**P.E. 3 (Gym 1)**

**AP Biology (Room 675)**

**Art 3 (Room 141)**

**Lunch**

**French 3**

**AP European History (Room 502)**

**Advanced Algebra (Room 261)**

I hate all my classes. Except P.E and Art.

I make my way down to my locker, #602.

And I see Four, with his friends, and a swollen jaw. Looks like his locker is here.

One of his friends is leaning on my locker.

"Move," I grumbled.

"Fiesty," the guy says as he moves over and his friends laugh.

One of the other guys grip my shoulder and turns me around.

"Hey, Four, isn't this the girl that punched you?" He asks.

I look at him.

"Wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you." I grumbled as I slam my locker and leave.

"Wow, she's just like you when you came here, Four, a real jackass."

I entered my first class, AP literature. Taking a seat at the very back, I pull out my phone to text Susan.

_Hey, how's it going? I miss you, a lot Susan (1 min ago)_

_Everything is awful. I know, I miss you too You (Just now)_

_I wish I could come back. I miss Robert even after what happened You (Just now)_

_Your fight? I know you won't see him again but you two should make up Susan (Just now)_

_I know, I know You (Just now)_

"Ahem." I glance up to see a teacher standing in front of my desk.

"Beatrice Prior? You're my new student right?"

"Yes, and I prefer Tris."

"Well, Tris, you're going to learn that you don't text in my class." He says.

"Yes, Mr. Mattew." I put my phone away.

"Now class…"

The rest of class was pretty much very boring. Mr. Matthew was just talking on and on and on about something I don't even remember.

I do remember Four was in that class. I can't help but think that I've seen him before, that I've heard his voice before. I just can't place my finger on it.

But maybe I do know him. Maybe from a parallel universe, otherwise known as my childhood.

I doodle in my sketch book for the rest of the class.

I caught a glimpse of him and see that he's staring at me. Our eyes meet for a second then he instantly turns away.

His deep blue eyes looked like he was hiding something, full of grief and despair, with a hint of regret. I don't know why. But I will find out soon...

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading, I will try to update often. If you liked it, please check out my other story Everything Has Changed.

You're welcome to leave any comments, suggestions or questions below.


End file.
